Polysulfonate copolymers and particularly linear condensation copolymers containing aromatic and mixed aryl sulfonate linkages in the linear chain are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,808 to Goldberg et al. Those compositions comprise aromatic polysulfonate copolymers containing structural units derived from a diphenol and two or more aromatic disulfonyl halides.